1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, and more particularly to a resolution adjusting method.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of digital cameras, photography is no longer an expensive entertainment. A user is enabled to take any desirable picture at will, so as to record a memorizable moment or image.
When taking pictures, the user normally expects that the obtained pictures are clear. Thus, when taking pictures of a target (including scenery, human, or article), the user needs to adjust a focal length and a brightness for the target properly, so as to obtain satisfactory pictures.
With the progress of technologies, most digital cameras are provided with the function of automatic setting of shooting parameters. Generally, the digital camera calculates proper shooting parameters for a specific target.
Considering the resolution of the captured image, the user is required to adjust the resolution independently through a relevant menu provided on the digital camera before capturing an image.
If the user does not alter the resolution setting, the images captured for various occasions, topics, and main characters all have the same resolution.
Since the digital camera has a limited storage space, when the resolution is set at a higher level, the number of images that can be captured is reduced. In addition, after the images are sorted later, the user usually finds that many pictures that are hardly worth using but not bad enough to throw away are kept to occupy storage resources, for example, a memory card in the digital camera, a hard disc on a computer, a burnt optical disc, or a personal photo album on the network.
On the contrary, if a lower resolution is selected to save the storage space, details of certain wonderful images are sacrificed.
If the highest resolution is selected to record as many details as possible, pictures with subordinate, poor, or extremely poor quality may less valuably or least valuably occupy the space of the storage medium of the camera, which greatly influences the number of pictures that can be taken.